smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret Life of Astrid (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
It was the first day of March, and all the snow has started to melt for the final time. The Smurfs gathered around to get ready for their Goodbye, Winter fest for the week. Eska sighed and spotted a snowbank by her house wasting away. "Well, old friend," Eska patted it, "We've had some good times, but you must go, even thought it's not technically spring yet." "You talking to that snowbank again?" Spiro came by and asked. "For your information," Eska stood up, "His name is Hubert. Secondly, aren't ''you ''supposed to help Smurfette with the snowflake decorations?" "Well, yea," Spiro tugged at his sweatshirt collar, "But she agreed to have Allura and Astrid help out, but they're not here yet. In fact, they were supposed to be there about ten minutes ago." "Hmm," Eska thought, "Let me see what's going on, and I'll let you know." Eska patted Spiro's shoulder and walked over to Eska's house, seeing Smurfette tapping her foot, impatiently, "Where are those two?" She spotted Eska, "Oh, hello, Eska! Allura and Astrid were supposed to meet me here, but they're late! A fest is not a fest if the decorations aren't up!" "Spiro told me everything," Eska explained, "Maybe they went to powder their noses or something." "You haven't seen them, have you?" Smurfette asked her. "No," Eska shook her head, "But I will let you know when I do. Maybe they're still at the dome. Let me go check." After dropping by Smurfette's, she made her way to the Smurfelli dome to find out what Allura and Astrid were doing. Dante greeted her at the door after she knocked. "Glad you could swing by, Eska,"Dante told her as he led her in, "We were supposed to leave for the preparations of the Goodbye, Winter fest, but some of us aren't even ready to go yet." "I was just wondering if Allura and Astrid were ready yet," Eska replied. "Well, of course, ''I ''am!" Allura appeared beside the two and flipped her hair, "I've been waiting for Astrid for, like, ten minutes! Where is that girl?!" Just then, the curtain's to Astrid's hut slid open and revealed a tired-looking Astrid, grumpy and lagging. She yawned as she walked over to where Allura was. "Ugh, it's about time," Allura walked over to her, "If you decided to sleep in, you should've said so. Besides, have you ''looked ''at yourself? You look like you just rolled out of bed!" Astrid grunted, "Excuse me, but some people may have stuff to do. And for the record, ''you ''signed me up to do this stupid thing. Just...don't blame me until I've had my coffee." When Astrid walked into the kitchen to get a cup, Eska looked at her in a confused way, "Is Astrid okay?" "I don't know," Dante shrugged, "I mean...she gets tired in the morning, but not this tired. And sometimes, she even gets up before any of us!" Eska scanned Astrid and her coffee, "Well...at least she'll be awake by the time she helps with decorations!" That night, Eska sat on her bed and stared at the picture of her and her parents. She smiled sincerely as she traced her father's face with her thumb. "It's another day, Mom and Dad," Eska told the picture and sighed, "Another day without you two here. You two would've loved the Goodbye, Winter Fest. I just wish you were here to celebrate it with me." Afterwards, she set the picture on her side desk and turned out the lights. Later that night, Eska awoke to the sound of leaves rustling and turned on the light to see what the noise was. When she peeked out her window, her vision adjusted to see a bit of Astrid sneaking out. She saw her look to see if there was anyone coming, then she disappeared through the bushes. Eska widened her eyes. "Wha...?" Next Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater Category:The Secret Life Of Astrid chapters